


A Regular Thing

by agrajag



Series: Kinktober 2019 [29]
Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, First Time Blow Jobs, M/M, Sex Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-08 06:53:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21231617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agrajag/pseuds/agrajag
Summary: [H]e found himself in this motel room. With the sex worker -- R, was what he went by, according to his bio -- he had hired from a website curled up on the bed watching him patiently. Though he probably was excited. This was easy money, right?"I'm sorry," Eddie mumbled as he ran his hand over his face. "I'm wasting your time.""You're not wasting anything," R said. "I have to say I have a wonderful view."Eddie couldn't help but blush. He knew R was just doing his job, but he couldn't even recall the last time someone had implied he was good looking.





	A Regular Thing

**Author's Note:**

> ok now i might be running out of steam 🤷♂️

This was a terrible idea. Why had he ever thought this had been a good idea?  
  
Eddie was pacing back and forth in the small motel room, wringing his hands, and wondering what he had ever done wrong in his life that he had ended up in this situation.  
  
Not that there was inherently anything wrong with people who chose to be in this type of situation. It's just that he had convinced himself that there was no other way to go about this. Like, who would want to sleep with the guy too scared to talk to other men and therefore was still a virgin at nearly forty? He told himself that the only thing left to do was to just get it over with.  
  
Which is how he found himself in this motel room. With the sex worker -- R, was what he went by, according to his bio -- he had hired from a website curled up on the bed watching him patiently. Though he probably was excited. This was easy money, right?  
  
"I'm sorry," Eddie mumbled as he ran his hand over his face. "I'm wasting your time."  
  
"You're not wasting anything," R said. "I have to say I have a wonderful view."  
  
Eddie couldn't help but blush. He knew R was just doing his job, but he couldn't even recall the last time someone had implied he was good looking. And whoever it was most likely had been a woman, so it would have had no affect on him. It felt... nice. It actually helped him calm down a little, and he joined R on the bed, although he sat on the edge, his back ramrod straight. R crawled over and started to massage Eddie's shoulders.  
  
"I know I said it before, but we honestly don't have to do anything you're not comfortable with. I can work with you over several sessions... make this a regular thing, if you want. Or it can just be a one time thing if you decide this isn't for you. Though I have to admit I hope it's not. You're easily the sexiest customer I've had in awhile."  
  
"You don't have to talk me up," Eddie said, but in reality, he loved it.  
  
He was melting into R's hands and he could feel the heat pooling in his stomach. Suddenly he decided that they were definitely wearing far too many clothes. He was ready to finally take that step.  
  
Well, more like a leap.  
  
He turned around and kissed R right on the mouth. R looked surprised for a moment before he closed his eyes and returned the kiss. Oh, Eddie should probably close his eyes as well. He let R take control since he actually knew what he was doing and moaned into the kiss as R got him to open up. They kissed and kissed and kissed, and Eddie had never felt so good. He let R undress him without a second thought and laid back against the covers with a dreamy sigh as R kissed his way down his chest.  
  
"Is this really what I've been missing out on?"  
  
"This and so much more, baby," R said. He had set out supplies earlier in the evening, and Eddie had almost forgot they were there, so he jumped slightly when R ripped open a condom. He rolled it down onto Eddie's cock. "I don't want to overwhelm you tonight, so I'm just going to blow you. That's alright?"  
  
"Uh, yeah. That's more than... Yeah, that's alright."  
  
R smiled at him and then ducked down and took Eddie's cock into his mouth. Eddie moaned loudly as his head fall back onto the pillow. R bobbed his head slowly, taking a little more of Eddie's cock in each time, until his nose was brushing up against Eddie. He had never felt anything like this before. It was amazing, but it was also too much, and he knew that he wasn't going to last long. Sure, he was wearing the condom, but he still let out a warning for R. He didn't seem to care and kept going until Eddie was crying out as he came. R carefully took the condom off and tossed it toward the garbage can, missing completely.  
  
Eddie let out a weak laugh.  
  
"That was almost smooth," he said when R gave him a confused look.  
  
"Oh shut up. I just rocked your world. So what if I missed?"  
  
"Hhhmmm, I guess you're right. I can forgive you this one time. Um, so..." Eddie started playing with the edge of the comforter nervously. "Do I... Can I... return the favor?"  
  
"You don't have to do anything you don't want, handsome. But if you _do_ want to, that would be absolutely wonderful."  
  
"I do want to. But you'll walk me through it, right? So I don't mess up?"  
  
R sat up and gave Eddie a quick kiss.  
  
"Oh, baby, you won't mess anything up," he said, running his hand through Eddie's hair, "but I'll absolutely help you."  
  
Well. Perhaps Eddie _would_ turn this into a regular thing.


End file.
